


Turn On

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [100]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: Part two of "What a Stud"
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 11





	Turn On

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of "What a Stud"

Prompto’s fingers grazed the flesh of your thighs, making you shiver. The blond smirked against your shoulder before his tongue peeked out from between his lips. Cold metal touched the bare skin of your neck, then was replaced by your boyfriend’s lips and two more equally cold bits of metal. His laugh rumbled deep in his chest and you could feel every vibration through where your back was pressed against him.

Never in your life did you consider tongue piercings a turn on until Prompto Argentum decided to exist with one.

“Knees weak already, babe?” Prompto snickered. His fingers retreated from your thighs and held firm to your waist, making you whine. The smirk graced his lips again as he turned you around to face him.

Prompto’s myriad piercings caught the light of the low-riding sun. His left ear had three piercings: a tragus, rook, and an industrial; while his right ear only had a simple stud -- this boy  _ loved _ asymmetry. About half way up his nose, he had a bridge piercing. And those snake bites…

_ Fuck. _

“What’s wrong, babe?” he cooed innocently. “Too hot for you?” You let out an indignant huff in response as you grabbed his face and crashed your lips against his.

Prompto’s chest rumbled with laughter, the man matching your passion with his own. You gasped when he kneaded your ass, and the blond took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth.

Fingers clawing at his scalp, a breathy moan tore from your throat at the feel of cold metal against your tongue. 

“Gods, I love the sounds you make,” Prompto growled, pushing you back onto the lone bed in the hotel room. “They make me feral.” His jacket fell to the floor with a soft  _ thump _ , followed by his shirt. Taking the few steps separating him and you, his hand pushing lightly on your shoulder, and you fell to your back.

Another quick flash of metal caught your eye as the blond hovered over you. Your fingers raised to touch the piercing at his left collarbone, a small frown on your lips.

“This is new…”

“Nah, just haven’t worn it in a while,” Prompto winked. His fingers shimmied up your shirt to trace your sides as he leaned closer to you. A shiver raced down your back when his snake bites grazed your ear, your fingers gripping at his shoulders. “Kinda like I haven’t worn you in a while, Chocobae.”


End file.
